


You're In My Veins

by AmeliaWho1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love, Naughty TARDIS, Watching Sci-Fi, castle - Freeform, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaWho1993/pseuds/AmeliaWho1993
Summary: After hearing song lyrics in a Castle episode, the TARDIS decides it's time to intervene and get the Doctor and Rose to admit their feelings for one another





	

The Doctor and Rose had first fell in love with Firefly when the Doctor had insisted on introducing Rose to the brilliance of sci-fi brought out in her time, Rose appreciated it she did but she appreciated Malcolm Reynolds in his long coat and suspenders more and he wasn't half bad naked either, not that she'd ever admit that to the Doctor, he didn't like it when she was impressed by anything other than him. Luckily for Rose because the Doctor had an appreciation for Nathan Fillion's acting they had moved on from Firefly, Serenity and sci-fi to his American crime drama from a few years into her future, Castle, Rose particularly liked him in this role as his sassy attitude reminded her of her first Doctor, again not something she'd ever admit out loud.

The Doctor was waiting in the media room for Rose to change into her pyjamas; this was a regular occurrence after one of their adventures. The Doctor shuffled on the sofa, waiting made him anxious then he heard the door swing open. In she came all pink and yellow in her short shorts and a tongue touched grin. "Ready?" he asked, she answered by plopping herself down as close to him as possible and popping a piece of the popcorn he had on his lap in her mouth. Soon they were all snuggled up halfway through the Always episode of Castle and Rose thought that there was nothing more perfect than this, until the end of the episode "Oh, you’re in my veins and I cannot get you out, oh you’re all I taste at night inside of my mouth, oh you run away cos I am not what you found" came from the TV and all of a sudden neither of them could focus on the what was happening. The words just rung through their heads but both of them were pretending this wasn't happening, the episode ended and all of a sudden the room was very quiet and very awkward. The Doctor stood up and rubbed the back of his neck "Right. Well. Erm. I'm gonna go, fix the erm TARDIS. See ya later" as he dashed out the room Rose just sat gaping at the door he'd just run through. He'd gone before she'd had time to process let alone speak.

The Doctor paced in the console room thoughts dashing through his mind, all the things he wanted to say, the reasons why he dared not say them and all the things he'd wished he'd said instead of running away, but running was all he knew, he cursed himself for being a coward. Rose sat mouth agape where the Doctor had left her she wondered why he'd run off, she understood why she felt awkward, she thought maybe it was the passionate scene that had him all jittery. The TARDIS decided it was time to intervene, She went into lock down, and the only rooms now accessible were the media room and the console room and a tiny length of corridor connecting the two.

Rose decided a cuppa would help make things clearer to her but as she walked into the corridor, she heard the Doctor pacing and muttering so she stood out of sight to see what she could hear, she knew it was sneaky but when she saw what the TARDIS had done she knew it must've been for a reason. He was arguing with the TARDIS “No. No I won’t. I won’t do it. You can’t force me to. This doesn’t even have anything to do with you!” Even though Rose could only hear one side of the argument she felt like she knew what the TARDIS was trying to push them into, she ran back into the media room and grunted at the wall “Whatever you’re up to, you stop this right now!” The TARDIS decided that if neither of them would listen, a few hours in confinement would do the trick, She sent them both a mental huff and they grunted in frustration at the wall. The Doctor heard Rose’s frustration and ran into the corridor and realised what the TARDIS had done, panic set in, pacing and rubbing his forehead, he started a mantra of oh no’s and wondered if Rose had heard him, “I’m gonna kill you” he hissed at the TARDIS. She responded by playing the song over the speakers in the console and media room, he dashed around the console trying to work out how to silence Her, he cursed himself for destroying the manual, Rose decided she was the only grownup on board so walked into the console room and cleared her throat.

The Doctor froze “She seems to like this song” he grimaced at the ceiling hoping Rose couldn’t see him from behind the time rotor, “It’s a nice song, how about a dance?” Rose replied, he couldn’t resist her tongue touched smile, he moved around towards her and offered her a hand “Rose Tyler?” he grinned, she responded by placing her hand in his and he pulled her closer wrapping an arm around her waist, their bodies were flush together as they swayed to three repetitions of the song. Rose moved her head from his shoulder to the nape of his neck and her breath made him shudder, he pulled away and sat down on the jump seat, “Sorry” she muttered “What! No, Rose you didn’t do anything wrong” he sighed “Then what’s wrong?” she looked so worried, he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to stand in front of him. He looked up at her and she was sheepishly staring at the floor “Oh Rose, my beautiful Rose, can you not hear what She’s trying to tell you? She knows Her owner is too much of a coward” Rose lifted her head seemingly confused and searched for the answers in his face, she was still convinced someone as magical and wondrous couldn’t possibly love someone like her.

She cautiously looked him in the eyes, worrying her lower lip "I don't understand" she murmured and the Doctor sighed, "Rose Tyler, you are and always have been the glimpse of sunlight shining through this dark life that I lead, the one where I run from everything that scares me, including getting too close for the fear of being burned, not by you, but by losing you" she interrupted him "But Doctor I'm not going anywhere, forever remember". He smiled because even though he knew one day he would lose her, he knew that she made the pain worthwhile "I know" he took in a deep breath and then started to ramble "but I also know how short forever can be and like my lovely time ship pointed out, you're in my veins, quite literally, I had been in love with you for so long, when this body was created it was actually made for you Rose, but I was so sure you would run when I did change and I couldn't change back when you asked me to because I wasn't what you wanted me to be and even if you was in love with the old me, I thought you'd never love this me, but apparently I'm wrong" he glared up at the TARDIS for a second and Rose half giggled half sobbed then he took in another deep breath, looking into her shining eyes and half whispered through the lump in his throat "and I know I'm not perfect Rose Tyler and I've actually been a complete and utter idiot for so long in not telling you because if there is only one thing I believe in then it's you".

Rose's eyes fluttered closed and the tears fell down her cheeks and for one agonisingly long second the Doctor was unsure whether they were happy or sad tears until she opened her eyes again and smiled so brightly he thought her face might split, he half laughed half sobbed his relief for the fact that she was happy about his confession and not running a mile like he had presumed.   
The Doctor moved his hands up to her cheeks and swiped away the tears with his thumbs and Rose moved her hands to his waist "It's always been you Doctor, I've loved you for so long I can't remember not loving you, I just thought, you know, because I'm just human and all" he started to interject but Rose shushed him "but that was okay with me, when you truly love someone all you can ever want is to see them happy and if that's at the expense of your own happiness it's worth it because to me, seeing you smile is the greatest thing in the universe". Rose had never seen the Doctor's eyes shine so beautifully and as he stood and pushed her backwards towards the console, he never broke eye contact and before Rose could process what was happening the Doctor's lips were millimetres from hers "Can I?" he gestured with his eyes but she couldn't speak, she could barely breathe so she closed the gap, it was so tender and passionate and beautiful that she didn't need 3 human English words to tell her how he felt, she could feel it and it felt fantastic.


End file.
